When the World Stops
by KissingYouInTheRainTonight
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Alex Russo are CSI's in Ney York city. What happens when Quinn falls for the new lab assistant and a new detective catches Alex's eyes?   Faberry/Demena Slight Brittana & Klaine  *Summary Sucks, Please Read*
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray stood over the blood stained bed with her camera at the ready. This was crime scene two, that night. The door of the small apartment was open, and the lock seemed broken. There was glass on the carpet and the bed sheets were thrown on the floor.

A young woman, probably 18 or 19 was in the bathroom, dead. Her blood was everywhere and the scent of death filled the air. Quinn sighed and snapped pictures of everything, the bed, the door, and the body. Everything was extremely messy and it looked like the killer had left no trace behind.

"We got nothing Fabray." A woman walked in, her brown hair in a bun and her face set in a scowl.

"The neighbors didn't hear anything, the door has no prints. And the cameras caught no criminal activity." The woman said in a steady tone, her eyes darting around the room.

"Keep looking Torres, someone has to have seen something." Quinn said in a frustrated voice. "Someone heard something because that girl is 5'9, 115 lbs. She didn't go down easy." She ducked her head down to get a better look at the bed. Her eyes covered by orange shades and a blue light in her hands.

"I found semen. Send it to trace." Quinn told the brunette. Mitchie Torres leaned down and took a sample.

"I'll keep you posted." She said as she left the room. Quinn went back to the bed and searched underneath and found more traces of blood.

"Need help Fabray?" A voice boomed over her.

"No Puckerman, I don't need help." She sent him a glare, he smirked and opened his kit.

"So what do we have?" He asked.

"Female, 19, Caucasian, 5 foot 9, lives alone, 115 pounds. Red head, no evidence of a roommate or anyone else. The door was forced, but there are no prints. Semen on the bed, I sent it to trace. Blood all over. Seems like she was stabbed twice. Once on the small of her back and the other in her side. Died of blood loss." Quinn paused. "This girl was bleeding for about an hour before she died. It must've been painful." Puck looked at her and his look softened.

"We'll find whoever did this, don't worry Fabray." He smiled at her but their moment was cut short by screams in the hallway.

"Robin!" A girl about 19 was being held back by two officers.

"I'm sorry ma'am you can't go in." Mitchie told her in a sad voice.

"But I have to see her!" The girl sobbed, her brown hair was disheveled and her blue eyes were frightened. "I need to see Robin." She continued in a strained voice. Quinn stepped forward.

The victim's name was Robin Andrews.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Andrews is dead." The girl broke down into sobs. Her eyes shut and her head shook.

"She can't be! I never told her! No! No!" She screamed and fell to the ground. Quinn looked at Mitchie and nodded. The brunette picked the girl up and led her to the elevator. "She can't be dead. I never told her that I loved her!" The girl screamed her voice was broken. Quinn looked at Puck and shook her head.

"Poor girl." Puck whispered. Quinn frowned.

"Tell me about it." She said gently. "There was semen on the bed." She told him with wide eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Rape?" He suggested.

"It's a possibility. Unless she didn't love that girl back." She answered.

"Let's do a rape kit anyways." He said, he took a white bag from his kit. But stood awkwardly.

"You should do it." He told her, his hand outstretched. Quinn nodded and went into the bathroom to collect samples from the body.

It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: So that was…interesting. Haha well I know that I haven't updated Behind Closed Doors, even after I told you guys I would but since I am a big CSI:NY fan I had to right this! So here it is. Let me know what you think. **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex Russo made her way out of the elevator and to her office. Her arm was in a sling and she had 2 stitches on her temple.

"Good God Russo. What the hell are you doing back?" Quinn asked her with wide eyes. The brunette smiled at her.

"You can't keep Alex Russo away from action." She replied proudly. Quinn rolled her eyes and eyed her stitches.

"Well Russo, the last time you couldn't stay away from action, you were in the hospital for a week, you broke your arm, got shot in the same arm and got a concussion. Haven't you learned to wait for back up?" The blonde responded, her hazel eyes filled with amusement. The brunette shrugged.

"Alex Russo doesn't wait for back-up." She responded her voice filled with sarcasm. The blonde gave a frustrated sigh.

"Stop speaking in 3rd person!" She exclaimed. The brunette smirked and nodded.

"Where's Puckerman? Isn't her your temporary partner?" Alex asked, while looking around the lab.

"Yeah he is but since your back, we'll be working the case." Quinn told her.

"Alright. What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Homicide. Right off Central. Young woman, about 19, she was stabbed and bled to death. There were no prints and the only trace we found was semen." Quinn handed her a crème folder.

"Rape?" The brunette asked as she flipped through the crime scene pictures and the police report.

"It's a possibility, we ran a rape kit. Just in case."

"All right. Tell Chang to give me a full report." Alex said distractedly.

"Um, actually Tina got moved to a different case. "We got a new Detective. She's from Colorado I think." Quinn replied.

"Damn, and just when I started to like her." Alex said with a smile. "Who's the newbie?"

"Michelle Torres. But she prefers Mitchie."

"Is she hot?" Alex asked seriously. Quinn rolled her eyes. Shaking her head.

"She is actually."

"Awesome." Was the reply Alex gave. Quinn rolled her eyes again and started walking to her office with Alex when Sam stopped her in the hall.

"Hey Quinn." He whispered shyly, a blush on his cheeks. Which only caused Quinn to be uncomfortable.

"Hi Sam." She replied politely. He smiled at her and handed her a paper.

"We got a match in the system to the semen you found."

"Great who is it?" She looked down at the paper and found a picture of a man. He was 25 years old.

"Bryce Coleman. He was in the system. He was charged with attempted rape and robbery." Sam answered. Quinn looked at Alex and smiled.

"Looks like we got him." The blonde said as she handed Alex the paper.

"Not quite. Says here he's on parole. He lives down in Queens. That's a good 45 minutes away from the crime scene."

"Well let's get Torres and Lopez to bring him in." Alex smiled and nodded.

"Okay, get Peirce to run test on the bed sheets and tell Hummel to work on the door." Alex told her. The blonde nodded and turned towards the lab.

"Good to have you back Russo." She smiled and walked down the hall. Alex smiled.

"It's good to be back." She whispered as she followed Sam back to DNA for more results.

_The brunette stood against the door. Her arm was bleeding profusely as she cursed under her breath. The side of her head had a slight cut and in her hand was a gun. She sunk into the door and sighed in pain as it made contact with her arm. Alex looked around her; there was no sign of him anywhere._

"_Damnit." She said furiously as the bleeding got worse. Her teeth were bared as she tried to pull the bullet out of her arm. Her gun was forgotten on the floor. She looked around and for once wished that Quinn was there to help her. _

"_Russo!" She heard a yell coming from the outside of the warehouse. "God Damnit it Russo!" She heard shortly after. A smile crept onto her face. _

"_In here Fabray!" She yelled, a few minutes later Quinn burst in with Santana hot on her heels. Blaine was with them and so was Hudson. _

"_Damn Russo. Wait for back-up next time!" The fiery Latina snapped. Quinn helped her up as Blaine and Finn went through the warehouse looking for the drug dealer that got away from the bust. _

_Quinn and Santana carried her outside, the Latina cursing in Spanish the whole time. Alex gave them a smile as the paramedics put her on a gurney. _

"_Alexandra Russo, you are in deep shit." The blonde told her angrily. Alex rolled her eyes. _

"_I'm alive aren't I?" _

"_Barely!" The brunette yelled, her tan cheeks dark with color. Alex shrugged, but winced from the pain._

_The Latina cursed once again in Spanish. Quinn sighed and shook her head. _

"_Guys I'm fine!" Alex shouted but at that moment everything went dark. The last thing she heard was_

"_Damnit Russo!" _

Alex woke up with a start. Her eyes found hazel once as Quinn looked at her with worry.

"You okay Alex?" She asked. The brunette nodded and looked up at the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." She responded. Quinn nodded.

"Well Lopez brought in Coleman. He's in interrogation right now." Quinn told her. Alex nodded again and rubbed her eyes. She was tired beyond belief but she couldn't stand being in her apartment alone.

"Let's go." She replied.

"You sure, your ok?" Quinn asked again. Alex nodded.

"I am now that I had your Dr. Pepper from the lounge." Alex smirked.

"Damnit Russo!" Quinn scowled, which only made Alex chuckle.

**A/N: Holy shizz! The response for this was amazing! Holy crap! I effing love you guys. **

**Haha for you people waiting for an update on BCD…it will be up later tonight hopefully. On LL, I didn't get a very good response so we'll see where we go with that.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana Lopez was one hell of a cop. She could get a confession out of anyone, with a simple glance. She could make the toughest criminals wet themselves in fear.

But Bryce Coleman was different.

"So, Mr. Coleman, where were you two nights ago?" Her voice was cold and uncaring.

"I was home." Bryce replied with a smirk.

"Can anyone confirm that?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"My cat can." He replied sarcastically. Santana slammed her hand on the metal table.

"Listen here. A girl is dead and your semen was found on her bed." She growled at him. "Explain." She ordered. His smile fell.

"I met her at a club, she was a red head. Both of us were drunk and she wanted me to go home with her." He paused and looked down at the table. "Things started to get heated and we got to the bed. Just as we were going to-" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just as we were going to have sex she said some things." He finished, clearly flustered. Santana raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.

"What did she say?" Santana asked. Bryce looked around and then turned to Santana.

"She screamed out 'I love you Lizzie' and then she said things about this 'Lizzie' girl and I was kind of freaked out. So I left, I got my clothes and left. She was alive when I left." He said with a sigh. His long dirty blonde hair was ill-kept and his blue eyes looked tired.

Santana looked at him, clearly not convinced.

"So let me get this straight. When you two were about to get it on, she screamed out another girls name so you left." She asked, clearly amused. Bryce looked at her.

"You wouldn't understand." He murmured. The Latina chuckled.

"Oh I understand, you thought we were going to get laid by a hot girl that night. You got back to her place, things were going great. Until you realized she was in love with a girl and that you were probably the drunken mistake. What was stopping you from taking advantage of her? What was stopping you from raping her and killing her?" The Hispanic woman frowned. "Was your ego bruised so badly that you decided to teach her a lesson?"

Bryce's hands clenched and his knuckles were white. His cheeks were red from anger, and his eyes flashed red.

"I wouldn't do that! She was drunk! And yes maybe I was hurt but I wouldn't take advantage of her like that!" He screamed, his chair was thrown back. The clang that it made against the wall could be heard down the hall. The Latina looked at the one sided glass in the room.

Even though she couldn't see them Alex and Quinn were there listening to everything. Alex turned to Quinn with a questioning look.

"Who the hell is that Lizzie girl?" Alex asked. Quinn shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know, but I'll ask Torres. She should have a full report and the names of everyone in the building." The blonde responded. Alex nodded and turned back to the window.

"I don't think he's telling us everything." She whispered. Quinn looked at her with her famous Fabray eyebrow raise.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Alex looked at her with a frown.

"I'm not sure but I feel like he's hiding something." Alex finished as she looked at the Latina woman. Santana stood up and shook her head as she left the room.

"We'll let's find, this Lizzie character and we'll go from there." Quinn told her. Alex nodded as the door opened. Santana stepped in and scowled at Alex.

"Russo." She said curtly. Alex smirked.

"You cannot still be mad?" She asked in disbelief. Santana growled at her.

"Like hell I can." She responded. Alex smiled.

"I missed you Lopez." The Latina mumbled a response in Spanish.

"Missed you too Russo." She told the brunette. Alex smiled and turned to Quinn.

"So can I go talk to the new detective?" She asked hopefully wagging her eyebrows. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No Alex. Until you're out of that sling, you're on lab duty. While Lopez and I are on the field." Quinn told her. Alex gaped at them, her mouth wide open.

"WHAT!" She screamed. "That is messed up!" Santana laughed at Alex's outburst.

"Sorry Russo. Say hi to the test tubes for me." The Latina giggled as she left.

"Quinn-" The rebel started, but the blonde lifted her hand up.

"No Alex. You can't be out in the field like that. Santana and I will not allow it."

"At least let me talk to the hot newbie." Alex pleaded. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No, Alex just-" The blonde sighed "Stay out of trouble and don't do anything stupid." She told Alex in a stern voice. Alex mumbled and shuffled out of the room.

Alex silently rode the elevator back up to the lab. She sighed and leaned against the wall. Great, now she was stuck in a lab with all the nerdy lab assistants while Quinn and Santana were off getting all the actions.

"Excuse me? Do you know where Detective Fabray is?" A beautiful brunette asked Alex. She had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. Alex gaped at her with wide eyes. This had to be the newbie.

"Uh, yeah. She's down in interrogation." She smiled at the raven-haired woman. The woman smiled at her as well.

"Thanks. I'm Mitchie." She stuck her hand out to Alex. Alex smirked and shook her hand.

"I'm Alexandra, but you can call me anything you want." Alex gave her a flirtatious smile and wink. Mitchie blushed furiously.

"Uh t-thanks." Mitchie stuttered out. Alex felt pretty smug at the moment.

"No problem. Now if I may ask, why are you looking for Fabray, when I'm here?" Alex said playfully. She wouldn't admit it but seeing Mitchie blush made her feel satisfied.

"She wanted a copy of my full report."

"I would want to see your full report." Alex muttered quietly. But Mitchie still heard. Mitchie looked flustered, her cheeks tinted red and her eyes darting nervously.

"I should go and find her." Mitchie said nervously. Alex smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you around Mitchie." She smirked. Mitchie nodded and got into the elevator. Once she was gone Alex smiled to herself.

"She's beautiful." She sighed. It was finally happening, Alex Russo believed in love at first sight.

**A/N: Man I'm on a roll! Thank to everyone that put my story on alert, but I would want a few reviews too. I know I'm really demanding, but hey your reviews keep me going haha. **

**So I have some questions….**

**When Faberry meets, should they be unbearable? Like, should they find each other annoying and later on they realize it was simply 'unresolved sexual tension'? (I'm not good at writing smut…so you won't see much of that...)**

**Should Mitchie play hard to get?**

**Santana and Brittany, should they already be together, or should I put their progress as a couple in this story?**

**Klaine, how should I introduce that?**

**Should Alex do something stupid? Haha ;) **

**Who is Lizzie?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own crap...except my mistakes...those are mine**

"There you are Fabray!" Quinn heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Mitchie coming towards her. The brunette had a folder in her hand and a smirk on her face.

"What do you have Torres?"

"A full report, which by the way, your partner will not be seeing!" Mitchie smiled. Quinn looked at her, clearly confused.

"Alex?" She asked. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Yes the one that I met on my way down here." She replied. Quinn groaned.

"What did she say?" She asked Mitchie. The brunette smiled.

"She was being quite the charmer. Apparently she would like to see my 'full report'." Mitchie replied. The blonde sighed and shook her head. Alex was always doing crap like this.

"I'm sorry Mitchie. She's not always like that." Mitchie raised her eyebrow at that statement. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe she is." She laughed. Mitchie chuckled clearly amused at the other brunette's antics.

"Well Fabray, I better get going."

"Oh, before you go. At the scene of the crime did you meet anyone named Lizzie?" The blonde asked. Mitchie thought for a moment.

"Yes I did. She goes by Elizabeth. She was the hysterical girl that showed up when we were there."

"I need you and Lopez to bring her in." Mitchie nodded and said her goodbyes to Quinn. The blonde took the folder in her hand and made her way to the elevator.

She had to go up to Autopsy, to find the COD and TOD of the Vic.

She walked through the double doors of the autopsy room. It was dimly lit and looked eerie. There were about 20 tables lined up and almost every one of them was occupied.

The medical examiner looked over at her and waved her over.

"Hey Mercedes. What do you got?" The blonde asked her. The brunette girl frowned and looked at her.

"Well, the stab wounds are pretty self explanatory. They weren't that deep but still did major damage. I analyzed the rape kit you and Puckerman did and found something interesting." She paused, looking thoughtful. She grabbed a paper from nearby and handed it to Quinn. "There was semen and vaginal tearing. She was definetly raped, or had extremely rough sex, but I found saliva along with semen." Mercedes pointed to the results on the paper. "Female. Now the semen was overlapping the saliva so she was raped afterwards. As for the semen you found on the bed, it wasn't really semen." Quinn looked at her confused. "I know sounds crazy but the semen you found on the bed wasn't semen that is ejaculated during sex, but it's the one before." Mercedes explained. Quinn looked down at the paper, her eyes widen with realization.

"So what about the semen found inside our vic?" Quinn asked curiously. Mercedes sighed and frowned.

"It doesn't belong to Coleman. There was no match in codas and it was to broken down to get anything from it." Mercedes said. She reached down onto the table and lowered the sheet that was on the vic. "I found bruising on her abdominal and on her arms. The one's on her arms are pre-mortem as are the ones on her abdominal but the ones on her arms are a day or so old and the ones on her abdominal were made an hour before she died." Mercedes finished with a sigh.

"So we got nothing?" Quinn asked. Mercedes nodded.

"Basically." She responded. Quinn groaned.

"What about the saliva?" The blonde asked. Mercedes brightened.

"I got a match." She exclaimed happily. "The saliva was matched to an 'Elizabeth Mayors.' She lives on 8th and Broadway." Mercedes said. Quinn frowned.

"Thanks Mercedes. I'll keep you posted." The blonde said distractedly. Mercedes nodded.

"Wait before you go. Kurt and Brittany wanted to see you up in forensics." The brunette told her. Quinn nodded and waved goodbye to her.

"Later Jones." Quinn said. Mercedes all but growled at her.

**A/N: Hello! Haha we'll there it is…the 4****th**** chapter. Thanks so much for all the review/alerts/favorites! You guys are awesome! So I got really awesome responses to the questions for the last chapter. Thanks so much. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with the whole Klaine/Brittana thing because I've never written it before. I haven't written Faberry either. Demena is really the only thing I've written but we'll see how it goes. **

**So, this Lizzie girl…who is she? **

**Should she have something to do with the murder?**

**Should Finn get shot?**

**Should Alex bring out the Russo charm again? :D **

**Do you guys want to see Sam and Mercedes in this story or should I bring in some OC's?**

**So far: Quinn, Alex, Santana and Mitchie are detectives/investigators.  
>Blaine, Finn, and Puck are CSI's too but there more of the muscle.<br>Rachel, Brittany, Kurt, and Sam are Lab tech's (Forensics; Ballistics; Trace; DNA; etc.)  
>Mercedes is the medical examiner…<br>Should I bring in a few OC's or maybe a few characters from my other fics? (Taylor; Dallas; Shane; Nate; etc.)**

**Oh and before I go, I want to say something…**

**Okay so the other day I read a very cute little one-shot by StayWithMeForTheKids, it was called 'Be my Lion Queen'. It was super cute and well written and yet they have hater's leaving stupid reviews because they (apparently) took an idea from another author. People this is fan fiction. We don't own CRAP. This means that if someone writes a fic like someone's it doesn't mean they copied it. It means that they were inspired in a similar way. **

**The other day I found another Faberry/CSI fic floating around. Did I copy it? No, of course not. I was sitting in my living room flipping through channels and I came upon CSI:NY. And so 'When the World Stops' was born. Stop being a hater and leave it be. **

**Kay, rant over. I just wanted to get that out there. If I hurt your feelings because you were one of the anons who left hate reviews…I'm not really sorry. **

***Sigh***

**Alright, well review please. **

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth Mayors sat in the interrogation room with Quinn. The blonde had a folder in her hands. Elizabeth looked at her, blue eyes wide with confusing.

"Ms. Mayors, what was your relationship with Ms. Andrews?" Quinn asked the brunette gently. The girl looked down at her hands.

"You wouldn't understand." She mumbled. Quinn frowned.

"It doesn't matter. I need to know." Lizzie looked down at her hands, tears in her eyes.

"I loved her, but she didn't love me back." She paused. "That's it, nothing else. I fell in love with my best friend and never told her." Quinn gave a sad smile as she took out a paper from the folder.

"We found your saliva in Ms. Andrews's vaginal area." Quinn said handing her the paper. Lizzie took it and a tear escaped her eyes.

"Robin was a player, I very big player. She broke so many hearts in high school, including mine. The night before she died, I spent the night at her apartment. That morning her girlfriend had broken up with her. Robin didn't take the rejection well so she came onto me, knowing that I loved her. We had sex that night." Lizzie smiled softly. "But then she asked me to leave. Only to call me back that morning, she wanted me to sleep with her again. So I did." She said sadly. "When I went back that night I found you guys there." She finished, silently sobbing.

"Ms. Mayors, what were you doing back at her apartment?" Quinn asked. Lizzie looked up at her.

"To tell her that I made a mistake that I shouldn't have slept with her because it meant more to me than it would have ever meant to her." She muttered out. "I was just an easy lay until Spencer came crawling back to her." She said bitterly. Quinn frowned.

"Did you and Ms. Andrews have a physical fight?"

"No, when we slept together she had bruises on her arms. Those were made from a fight between Robin and Spencer's new girlfriend." She shook her head. "Robin was very possessive." She sighed. Quinn nodded and picked up the folder and the papers.

"Thank you Ms. Mayors. We'll keep in touch." Quinn said gently. Lizzie nodded and followed Quinn out of the room.

_Damnit! _Quinn though as she walked up to the lab. She was sure Lizzie could provide some information, but she only made more questions.

"Oh, there you are Quinn." A voice called out behind her. She turned around and saw a bubbly blonde standing there. She smiled at the other blonde.

"Hey Brittany. What's up?" She asked. The taller girl looked at her confused.

"Well I found something interesting on the bed side table." The other blonde said excitedly. Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Well, what is it?" She asked. Brittany smiled.

"I got a print, well a palm print but still."

"Great! Is there a match in codas?" She asked. Brittany gave her a sly grin.

"Yup, and I matched the semen inside the vic to the palm print. Using codas to find the print I compared the small DNA left of the semen and it was a match." Brittany said. Quinn stared wide-eyed at the taller blonde.

"Brittany!" Quinn exclaimed which only caused the blonde to giggled. Brittany handed Quinn a paper.

"Jason Carter." The blonde said happily. Quinn smiled and nodded, but after she say his picture her smile dropped.

Jason Carter was Robin Andrews's neighbor. Mitchie said that we was the only one not home when they got there.

Things just got complicated.

**QFRB**

"Rachel! I need your help." Quinn said walking quickly into the lab. Rachel looked up from the bloody t-shirt on the table. Her gloves had traces of blood on them.

"With what, may I ask?" Rachel asked. She slipped off the gloves and turned to Quinn.

"I need you to help me track a number, credit cards, and hotel rooms." She said. The shorter girl nodded and led Quinn to the other room, where many computers were set up. It didn't take the brunette long to punch in all the information that was needed. She stared at the computer attentively. Her brown eyes darting back and forth between the screens.

"Got him." Rachel exclaimed. Quinn smiled.

"Good, text me the locations. I'm going to get Lopez and Torres." The blonde was about to run out when she remembered something. "And for the love of God, don't let Russo out of this building!" She exclaimed as she rushed out. Rachel smiled and turned back to the computer. Quickly punching in the directions onto her phone.

**SLBP**

Quinn and Santana were suiting up. They put on bullet-proof vest and put their guns onto their holsters. Both of them had their hair put up in a pony tail. Santana looked at Quinn.

"Ready Fabray?" Santana asked. The blonde sighed and nodded.

"Ready." She confirmed. The Latina smirked and led them to the elevator.

"Lopez, wait up!" they heard a voice behind them. They turned and say Alex running towards them, her arm wasn't in a sling but on her hand there was a bright green cast. Quinn and Santana groaned.

"No way Russo."

"You're not going" They told Alex in unison. Alex pouted.

"C'mon!" She cried out. Quinn shook her head and Santana scowled.

"No!" The replied. Alex frowned.

"That's not fair!" She exclaimed. At that moment Mitchie walked out of the elevator, suited up just like Quinn and Santana. She gave Alex an amused look and shook her head.

"Ready guys?" She asked them. Quinn nodded and looked back at Alex.

"No means no Alex." She told the scowling brunette. Quinn turned and nodded to Santana and Mitchie. The trio went into the elevator; the blonde gave Alex a warning glare.

Once the doors closed Alex had a sly grin on her face.

"You can't keep Alex Russo away from action." She muttered as she raced towards the stairs.

**BAKH**

Blaine and Finn were making their way through the lab when Brittany stopped them in the hall.

"Guys, where's Santana?" She asked them. Blaine stopped and looked at her.

"Uh, we're on our way to meet her right now." He said quickly. She frowned at them.

"Thanks." She mumbled and walked off briskly.

"What was that about?" Finn asked confused.

"I don't know." Blaine said. "Let's go, we don't want to make Satan mad." He said smiling. Finn nodded and they made their way downstairs.

**DLTS**

"Do you really think Alex is going to stay put." Mitchie asked. Santana and Quinn looked at each other, and then burst into laughter. Mitchie frowned.

"Newbie." Santana said amusedly. Mitchie only deepened her frown.

"Honestly? No, Alex will not stay put. She will follow us thinking she's being smooth. Then she'll do something stupid-" Quinn replied.

"And then we'll have to get her out of it" Santana finished. Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes. Mitchie looked at them, wide-eyed.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Mitchie exclaimed. Quinn and Santana shared a look before laughing again.

"Good luck with that. It'd be easier to stop hurricane than Alex." Santana said with a smirk before mumble 'Rookie' under her breath. Quinn laughed.

"Just go with it Torres." Quinn told the clearly frustrated brunette as they made it outside.

They separated into different cars. Quinn and Santana in one. Mitchie and another detective, Dallas Lovato, in another. Blaine and Finn were right behind them. Quinn put her ear piece in.

"Can you guys hear me?" She spoke into her cuff.

_Loud and clear. _Blaine's voice cracked over the speaker.

_Yes _Mitchie responded.

_Damnit Fabray. I'm sitting right next to you! _Santana replied with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

_Yes Fabray let's go _Dallas's said good-naturedly

_Uh, yeah. I think so _Finn's confused voice reached her ears and Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Okay, remember, Lopez, Anderson and I will go in first. Lovato you'll be on the roof. And Hudson you'll be in the lobby." She directed.

_Not that I have anything against your leadership skills Quinn, but why am I going in with you instead of Finn? He's a lot bigger than I am. _Blaine said nervously.

_Yeah and why am I on the roof? _Dallas whined.

_Um, I don't know how this works. _Finn mumbled.

_What about me Quinn?_ Mitchie asked. Quinn sighed.

"Okay, Blaine you're going in because I said so. Dallas just do it. And Mitchie you'll be in charge of the perimeter. Make sure Russo doesn't go in and that Carter doesn't go out." Quinn ordered. Santana snorted.

"Yeah because Russo is a force to be reckoned with." Santana said with a smile.

_Got it _Mitchie responded.

_But I'm scared of heights! _Dallas exclaimed

_Okay Quinn. Gotcha. _Blaine responded.

"Dallas! Just do it!" Quinn exclaimed.

_Fine _Dallas muttered. Quinn rolled her eyes, even though Dallas couldn't see her.

"Okay guys, be ready for anything and be safe. This guy's armed and he knows we're after him."

_Yeah, yeah we get it Fabray. We aren't rookies. _Dallas said teasingly.

_Hey! I resent that! _Mitchie responded.

_Well, Dallas does have a point. _Blaine said quietly.

_What are you guys talking about? _Finn's voice came through sounding confused. Santana laughed and shook her head, clearly enjoying his confusion.

"Hey! Focus! We're losing time!" Quinn screamed. Everybody fell silent, except for Santana who was silently giggling to herself. The annoyed blonde turned and glared at her.

_Whoa, who peed in your cheerios this morning? _Dallas said, clearly amused.

_I think it was Russo. _Mitchie answer with a chuckle.

_Guys seriously- _Blaine began _We all know that it was probably Berry. _He said, as all the others laughed. Quinn frowned and tried to gain control over the situation.

"Seriously! Are you really that amused with all of this?" She spoke again as Santana started the car.

_It's pretty damn funny because we all know you wanna get down with Berry _Dallas managed to say in between her laughter.

_I agree, you have the hots for Berry. _Mitchie said, her laughter dyingdown.

_I find it adorable, you and her would make an adorable couple _Blaine gushed. This comment made Quinn blush bright red.

_Wait, you like Rachel? _Finn asked, his tone serious.

_I swear what is it with both of you liking the hobbit! _Santana's voice came onto the ear piece. Quinn turned in her seat and glared at her again.

"Will you guys please focus! I swear you guys are worse than Russo!" Quinn scowled. There was a silence and then all of them began to laugh. "Let's go, we'll talk about this later." She started again.

_Thank you, I look forward to that conversation _Dallas smirked. It was too easy, Quinn was going to get revenge.

"All right, and while we're at it we'll talk about you guys too. Dallas, we'll have a talk about you and Detective Swift. Blaine, we'll talk about you and Mr. Hummel and Mitchie we'll talk about Russo." She turned to Santana "And then we'll discuss you and Brittany."

Everyone went silent.

_Touché Fabray _Dallas replied. Quinn smirked and spoke again.

"Now let's get going, we've already wasted a good 5 minutes."

_Fabray is right. Autobots roll out _Dallas said in a serious tone.

"Shut up smart ass." Santana told her. Dallas chuckled. Quinn shook her head and smacked Santana's arm.

"Let's go." She said. Santana backed out of the department parking lot. Two cars followed theirs.

"Okay, turn on your sirens and follow us to 56th and Montgomery." Quinn spoke into her cuff. Simultaneously the sirens turned on and the three cars sped off.

**A/N: I know, I know, I suck. But I updated and it's longer than usual. Haha so I will update BCD later today and a few one-shots. I've been working on a Quinn/Tina story…Cuz I'm weird like that haha. And I'm going to put up a Brittana fic soon.**

**Oh and I was going to write a Future! Fic with Faberry and Brittana. It was going to be about their kids and the New Directions kids too. So tell me what you think about a story like that.**

**And BCD…eh, I'm having a bit of writers block with it, so the update might not be that long…**

**So look out for those and review please!**


End file.
